


《戈戈圈》之我和白上吹雪的激情故事

by 卢本伟 (Lu_Benwei)



Category: Hololive | ホロライブ, 五五开, 戈戈圈 | Gege circle
Genre: F/M, Virtual YouTuber - Freeform, vtuber - Freeform, 虚拟up主
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27161374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lu_Benwei/pseuds/%E5%8D%A2%E6%9C%AC%E4%BC%9F
Summary: 中国电竞选手卢本伟强奸日本狐狸幼女白上吹雪*炼铜术士注意，本文纯属虚构，不代表我支持炼铜，因白上吹雪站队桐生可可，并长期忽略中国粉丝，致使我写出了这篇文章。*请Hololive退出中国市场！*如果你觉得“卢本伟牛逼”就请为这篇文章点赞，谢谢大家！
Relationships: Lu Benwei/Shirakami Fubuki
Kudos: 55





	《戈戈圈》之我和白上吹雪的激情故事

作坏事前都要先勘查地形，我手上的袋子专着我的“工具”，虽然有一些是“实战”的时候才会用到，不过我还是将它们一起带了出去。我准备在Hololive总部这里强奸几个可爱的小处女。当然了，我压根儿没有想到在我勘查地形的时候，上天就送了一个大好机会给我，这可是可遇而不可求的？  
夏日炎炎，一名无知的幼女看来是为了抄近路回家，所以 才会经过我来勘查的这个地方。她在这个废弃公园经过，虽然是准备改建的状态，但是因为政府发包的问题，所以迟迟未动工。而无人管理的状况下，环境变糟了，当然就没有人会来这里散步和运动了，真是个理想地点。  
我躲着观察她，发现那瓜子脸和短短的白发，清秀却又显得稚气的长相，头上两只狐狸的耳朵，果真是一个狐狸啊，我已经忍不住想像她被我侵犯的时候会是多么可口了！  
就在她经过我的时候，我采取了动作，我突然从旁边冲出，跟她拉扯了一番后，她被我拖进附近的男厕所。我锁定了一间残障者专用的厕所，用力的撞开门，然后把她给甩了进去。  
“救命……”她还来不及叫出完整的救命句子就被我恶狠狠的捂 住了嘴吧，她的小手不断的垂打我，反抗激烈的她……可让我更加兴奋啊！  
我硬是让她背对着我，用一只手狠狠的将她的手贴在墙上；可爱小女生当然没有办法反抗我那强大的手劲，只能唔唔唔的哽咽着。  
“唔……走开……”我空着的另一只手不断的在这只待宰的羔羊身上不安分的滑动，我将手伸进水手服里，两颗奶子的触感让我更加的兴奋。但是我知道我还有前置工作要准备呢。我将事先准备好的牛皮胶袋取出，接着在这不断乱动的小妮子嘴巴上“绕”上几圈；我现在可没有心情慢慢同情这个屑狐狸的感受呢……只见她红了眼框，眼泪不动的向外流。嘿嘿嘿，我相信她等等流的一定不只有眼泪这种东西，红的当然也不会只有眼睛而已，小学生嘛，想必是处女的成分比较高一点；我在她的手上也捆了几圈后，就将她押在马桶上盖。我没有办法考虑到这里的卫生环境，但是从这里看来，这里人烟一定很稀少。  
“呜呜……”被胶布贴着嘴巴的可怜小女孩只能不断的用鼻音要我放开她……那是不可能的事情，我再次确定这狭小的厕所的门锁是锁着的以后，就将小型的家用DV架在门上，用45度的角度对着我们，这种事情当然要好好收藏才行！  
“干！你在乱叫一次，我就让你断手断脚，再把你的脸剁碎，听见没有啊？！”在听见我的要胁之后，小妮子的声音明显的放小了，剩下微小的哽咽的措气声。在一切都准备好后，我将靠在这小妮子肩上，让她感受到我不断忽出的鼻息，她的肩头颤抖了一下。很显然的是已经知道等下会发生什么事情，现在小学生的性教育作的可真是好啊。  
我用舌头品尝着小女孩的脸庞，双手则在百折裙和水手服里不安份的游动着，她颤抖的声音随着我动作的加粗起伏，那靠在我怀里的娇小的身躯真的是让我太兴奋了，我将她给拉了起来，当然她还是背对着我的。  
“把双手举高放在墙上，敢不听话，你就死定了！”我对她说完后，突然转向她的头，然后吐了一口水在她脸上，这动作当然是没有什么意义的，只是满足一下我的兽性。她就乖乖的照作了，她当然不敢违抗我的命令，这感觉让我在心理暗叫爽。  
心惊的小女孩在我拉下她的百摺裙后感到一阵心寒，但是又碍于我的命令不敢乱动和乱叫，所以她的身子不断的发抖，而拉下她百着裙的我，看见了白色小内裤……我的长枪已经直直的竖了起来，将小学生的百摺裙丢在一边，然后将头靠近那守着幼女神圣境地的白色薄布仔细端详，在用手把玩了一下后，我将这层最后防线也给拉下。  
“唔唔唔……”小女孩的反应说有多么激烈就有多激烈，但是我突然一拳打在她那单薄的身子上后，她又趋为只有发抖而已。“肏你妈的，你是听不懂人话啊？小心我干完后带你这只母狗给狗干！”我淫秽和暴力的语言真的让她安静了很多，只是她身子的抖动更加大了。呈现在我眼前的是光滑又白嫩的屁股，我用手捏了捏后，突然手从屁股缝里摸了进去……  
我手顺着那沟从后向前滑行，先摸到了肛门，紧接着则是两片加一线的无毛地点……嘿嘿嘿，我知道我准备来作坏事了。  
我将她转了过来，那幼蕾完整的呈现在我的面前。我示意要她面对我坐在马桶盖上面，她照作了。我在她面前脱下了我的裤子和四角裤，在她面前呈现的则是一条粗大的大肉棒，她的眼泪飙速更快了，我看着她两脚中间的那条细缝，粗大的肉棒又在往外扩张了一点……  
“脚打开。”她迟疑了一下，我摇摇头后，从旁拿出了瑞士刀，作势要往她脸上划。  
“唔唔！”她立即照作了。“听话就不会受伤，不听话就……”我亮亮手上的美工刀，她点头。  
接着，想必是她有生以来第一次遇到这么激烈的疼痛，也是她有生以来第一次的造爱。我将她分开的双腿高高举起，我的目标物在我面前一览无疑，我先空出一只手沾了点口水抹在那小小的蕾包上面；刚刚爱抚的时间不多又加上小学生没办法分泌多少淫水，我就只好这样啦……  
坚挺的枪杆对着少女的花心蓄势待发，我先在她小小的阴道口上滑动着我的大黑，眼前的幼女因为我的事先警告连动都不敢动一下，只能带着哽咽声看着我的兽行。  
“唔唔唔……”第一次突入并不是很成功，那阴道口紧的连要 推进一公分都显的困难，不过这就足以让这小女生哭的飙泪了，我心一横，臀部加上我推进的重力狠狠的插了进去，不过我的家伙还是连一半都没有进去。我无视小女生的哀嚎，用力的加重力道直导花心，这次插入我感觉有一块薄膜被我刺穿，想必这就 是处女膜吧！此时紧紧的阴道给我的快感完全盖过了我的理想，我的耳边已经听不到少女的哭号和哀求声。我只是将她身子整个靠躺在马桶盖上方便我的抽送，我一次又一次的将她阴道口旁的两片小阴唇不断的带近带出，每一次抽送都增加了我的快感和她的痛苦。我注意到我的大黑在她的阴道上面抽送时都带出一丝丝的红血，第一次破处就嚐到这么激情的性爱，这小妮子不知道作何感想呢？  
我只有脱下她的白摺裙和那显得稚气的小内裤，她的水手服甚至她的高筒白袜和运动鞋都依然在她身上，我感觉的到她的鞋子随着我的抽送敲击在我身上的触感，还有那微凸的小奶包在水手服里面不动的晃动。  
我记不得我抽插的次数了，只知道我像只禽兽一样，不断的折磨着眼前的幼女，我突然好像听听看这哭的脸都变形的小女生的淫荡叫声会是怎么样，只是她现在只能随着我的抽送发出恩恩恩的叫声。我所性伸手将她嘴巴的胶布给撕下，我想这一定很痛，不过这幼女正忙着品尝我的大黑，我想她应该不会再意吧？  
“不……不要啊！呜呜呜～痛……”拉近拉出的阴唇包覆着她根本负荷不了的阴茎。我用一只手将她被胶布绑着的两只手往上举起，另外一只手则是粗暴的撕开她身上的水手服，在作这些动作的同时，我的大黑可没闲着，正努力的制造最大的快感给我。  
我丢开她身上的小奶罩后，两粒小小的奶包就这么出现在我的面前，我将我的舌头靠近那小小的乳晕恬着，我的舌头灵活的在小女生的奶包上面游移，这样的动作使得这可怜小学生的耻辱达到最高点，我在她小小阴道的阴茎感觉的到她少量的高潮淫水向外喷出。  
“放……放开我，人家……不要啊！”  
我真的停了下来，幼女像是松了一口气的全身瘫痪在马桶盖上。谁知我粗鲁的将她转了个方向，并且要她用支撑在马桶盖上，结果就变成她面对着马桶，并且高高抬起她那小小的屁股，成了一个像是门字型的状况，也就是A片常常有的标准老汉推车式。姿势换好以后，肉博战继续上演，她继续哭她的，我继续干我的。  
她好几次手都差点软掉，只是她每次差点向前趴时，我就加重我阴茎的出力，让她努力的撑起双手，我的手则时抓稳她那娇小的柳腰，让她和我的大黑更加的亲密，而我像是装了电动马达似的，在她身上不断的勇猛进攻，一进一出的抽送，干的这小女孩快要飞起似的。  
“呜呜呜……人家……不要怀孕……”  
现在的小学性教育作的可真好，连精液射进子宫会怀孕这种事情都知道，只是我还是当做什么都没听到似的猛干她，猛在她身上撒野。而她刚刚被我撕滥的破烂水手服和她那若有似无的小小奶包不断跟着我的节奏而飘动或晃动着，她身上出的汗水不断的滴下，就连她承受和我交合的私处的淫水也跟着滴，其中当然有混着我的精液啦～  
“我要干到你帮我生个四胞胎啦，这样爽没，小母狗？”  
“呜呜呜……不要，不要啊！”抽差了近百下，我感觉我也快要泄了，我断然停止抽送，又将她翻个面转到我这里，而这时她已经完全虚脱无力的坐在马桶盖上，就连哭的力气也没有，只是不断的大口大口喘着气。  
我的兽性还没结束呢。我将阴茎深入她的可怜的小嘴，用手压着她的头，硬是和我口交，全身无力的她连反抗都没有办法，只是含着我的大黑让我抽送，当然她还是有稍微反抗一下的，她那小小的舌头努力的想把入侵物给推出去，只是她没有想到，当她 那细嫩的舌头在我的龟头上面滑动的时候……更让我兴奋啊！  
“唔唔唔……”刚刚的抽送和幼女的口交终于让我的精子汹涌而出，全部射在这国中幼女的嘴里，她当然想要把那黏黏的东西给吐出来，只是我硬压着她要她给我吞下去，所以她含着我的阴茎，一口一口的吞进生命的精华。  
过了许久，我才让我的阴茎从她嘴里出来。这白发狐狸幼女给我的兴奋程度从我那射出精液却依然坚挺的大黑上可以明白，她坐在马桶上微弱的啜泣着，我则是看了看散落在厕所间她的衣物，唉……刚刚真不应该那么冲动的，现在我得想办法毁灭证据，不过这附近学校的校服我都有准备，所以处理的问题应该不是太困难。  
我又转回去看了看刚刚被我强暴的幼女，那稚气的脸上让我想喷点精液在上面，只是天色的问题，我只好打消这个念头，不过我倒是让她又含了一次我硕大的阴茎，并且问了她的姓名和住址等资料，好让我可以有机会再来侵犯她那无毛地带，最后整个强暴过程就在我毁灭好证据后，又让她不准说，之后落幕。  
不过被我这么强烈的激干以后，这幼女连走路都有问题，虽然我有帮她那受创很深的私处上点药，不过我想她应该还是会痛个几天吧？等到她好，再来干她也不迟。  
捏了一下她白摺裙下的屁股后，我也拍拍屁股走人了。


End file.
